Abducting Tears
by AnimePleasegood
Summary: Alice Liddell wanted to have a great love story since her childhood. She went to Wonderland because of a heartbroken . With news desires and goals ,she will have to choose her path. When she have finally admitted her love for Blood, something terrible happen...?
1. Denied Lover

**(A/N: I wanted to make a small plot of what happen to Alice in Wonderland . In to move on with my main idea. I know how much boring to read stuffs that we already know from the manga ,game or anime. We all know HNKNA and while I played Diamond no Kuni no Alice at my psp, I will try my best to write to character with the right attitude . I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes. And yean , I'm a big fan of Blood x Alice! They are just to epic together and hilarious . It's all own by Quinrose and I can't wait until the new remake from HNKNA, during this Halloween.) **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Our journey begins with a young lady called Alice Liddell who entered to Wonderland. She was yet a strong and beautiful woman with long blond straight hair until her waist with an turquoise eyes. The young woman was someone who admired a lot her sister, Lorina. Later on, she discover that her beloved teacher, that she always had a crush on ,proposed her elder sister for marriage. Alice felt like her heart was broken and she just wanted to disappear from her world.

Wonderland have changed her life. Many adventures made her realize how much she was precious to the role-holders and her lover. Even thought , her relationship with Blood Dupre wasn't that a deep love like she wished for. He was a gorgeous man with black silver hair with green-blue eyes. The head of mafia looked very attractive . Every time that Alice met him ,she could feel her cheek burning. She always wondered if he was really a womanizer but his attitude changed after she met the others role-holders.

At first, she hated him so much because he wouldn't stop calling her a whore and looked like her first true love. And that he thought that she liked to flirt with every man that her eyes captured. The head of mafia wouldn't have realize this feeling of agony without his older sister , Vivaldi. She was the queen of castle and which made Alice more colder to Blood. At the time, she didn't know the real relationship that was between these two until she yelled one day at his office. Then he pressed her into the wall ,as he grab her neck as she was about to suffocate.

Blood wanted her to keep what she saw at the rose garden as a top secret. For some reason , she felt proud to keep a secret that she only know about Blood. Her childish reaction made her forget about the heartbroken memory. Later on , Blood notice that his jealousy turned to be love. But sadly Alice wouldn't admit her feelings and decided to leave the hatter mansion . The head of hatter wondered if Alice wanted to just enjoy herself at Wonderland or to found a new path .

* * *

**Blood's P. O. V **

The young lady went out from my room. She was indeed someone interesting and an unpredictable person. I only teased her about the perfume that she add it before going to my office. Alice had her cheek burning as usually and shouted that she was going to leave this mansion immediately. I wonder if she was really serious about that . Before she leaves, I asked :"Dear , don't forget to buy me a souvenir", while I was working.

Then someone knocked the door, and it's was my subordinate , Elliot March. He was crying and whining about Alice. I presume that she pulled his rabbit ears. Why did I feel so angry at that! I couldn't believe that someone like me will be jealous one day. It's was impossible , I was the leader of mafia and have the power to do whatever I wanted. And yet, I know deep down my emotion. I really had feelings for this foreigner. I was just afraid that someone will steal her away from me. My childhood made me feel sick and I was really worthless back then.

After I finished my last paper, I decided to search for Alice. She must not be that far and I had to get her back. I putted my hat and left the mansion with Elliot. As for the twins , I didn't allow them to came with us. Elliot couldn't just stop complaining about how much they were skipping their work.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V **

I couldn't stand his attitude. He was treating me like I was his toy. I didn't understand how the hell he liked me. I never did trust his confession , because I know he was just lying. The other day , he wanted me to entertained him. Was he playing with me ? If it was the case then I will have just live at the Castle of Heart or at Clock tower. Vivaldi remind me a lot of my older sister. I couldn't have hate Lorina ,even if I had a heartbroken. She wasn't the one I should have blame for. If only I had confess to him about my feeling. Why was I remembering that ? Did I have these feeling or was I regretting it?

I was at the forest but not really far from the Hatters. Then suddenly , I heard something from the bush. It's was a cute and small squirrel who was eating a nut. That cute animal was so adorable that I wanted to pat his head. Then he run over and I saw this time someone. It's was that jerk, who came back to return me, I suppose. As usual with his tender smirk with Elliot , he walked toward me. Blood hissed :" Young lady, will you like to have a nice walk with me ?"I turned my head and tried to ignore him but he grab my hand. As I turned my face , I felt his breath at my ear. He was really close to my face. The mafia boss whispered to me :" Then I will have to abduct you, my dear." I felt my cheek burning as he smirked back intensely. Before even I push him back , he hold me in a bridal style.

I couldn't do anything compare to his strength. I admit defeat this time but I wouldn't give up. He was still holding me closer to his chest that I could hear his clock ticked very fast. I wonder if he was nervous ... Or maybe I was just imagining things? When I look up to his gorgeous face, I felt embarrassed. I had to admit that any girl will wish to be with him. He was sure handsome but a weirdo. But why did I feel so sad ? I just don't want to experiment another heartbroken . Then , I wonder if I was just scared to fall in love again. Even though , we were fighting with each others ,Blood was always a gentleman. Why was I acting like an idiot toward him. I finally understand that I liked him, after all this time.

We finally arrived at the Mansion. Wasn't he tired of holding me all the way like that? I shouted shyly:" Release me , Blood ",as my cheek was still red. He dragged me again at his room. He proposed me to read some new book. I turned my face to him seriously and I ask him that I had to something to tell him. His eyes glared at my face . Then I stuttered:" I-I...I l-love ...you ,Blood."

* * *

**Blood's P.O.V**

I spited out the black tea that I was drinking. Was I dreaming that Alice just confessed? I stood up and walked toward her. She seems like she was about to faint away after her declaration. I cuddled her really tightly and whispered at her ear that I love her back. As our eyes meet together, I pressed my lips into her's . I was tasting her lips , as the same for her. Then I heard something falling down at the ground . It's was her vial ! It's was broken and Alice all of the sudden vanish into my arm.

* * *

**(A/N: For a beginning I have almost then 1500 words. I hope you enjoy the story and please review. I totally made Alice such a stubborn child who couldn't resist Blood Dupre at the end. But sadly her vial is breaking after she discover that she loved him. It's pretty sad but wait until the next chapter ! I will like to know if you guys enjoy reading thoughts about the character or normally like at the beginning? Thanks for all the views ! XD)**


	2. A new country

**( A/N: After re-playing "The second reproduction" , I had a new inspiration . This song: Endless Know , you will never get tired even if you heard it hundred of time. Anyway , I hope this cliffhanger, made you excited Otakuforever13 and also to the others.)**

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Quinrose! ~**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

As soon I opened my eyes , I could see Nightmare . Then I was in the dream 's realm! Why did I suddenly vanish into this place. The only thing I could remember ...was Blood's warm arm until my waist. Then , I tried to find my vial in my pocket . It's wasn't there. Nightmare come closer while floating at the air. He hissed:" Alice , are you aright ?" I only nodded and asked him for an explanation. The incubus looked sadly and told me I couldn't go back to Wonderland.

My body trembled with regret as I wished if Blood was right here. I wanted to felt his gentle arm around me ,again. Then my tears came out as it's was raindrop. That only means that I couldn't see him, any more. And all these memories , I had with the role-holders will disappear. It's was like my existence will vanish in Wonderland. Was it all a dream? The caterpillar man have read my thoughts. He suddenly pressed his hand to my shoulder. He told me that I still had a chance to return to Wonderland, if I wished.I raised my head to hear him out.

Then he mention about an other country, which mean it wouldn't be the same role-holders. I wondered what he meant by a new area. Then I shouted:" Will Blood be there? " The incubus chuckled as he proclaimed with a tender smile :" You finally found someone precious to you." I could only blush to his respond .Then I stood up wiping my tears off and said that I would do anything it takes to return in Wonderland. This place become my new life and home. The demon of dream had cast a magical powder toward me.

Then I suddenly vanish to a familiar forest. It's was like magic! I couldn't believe that I really returned there. But why didn't Nightmare told me to be aware of things. He could have at least told me some advices . I know he was someone who is lazy to finish a work but he could have at least warn me about something. He only told me that the role- holders wouldn't remember me and it's was up to me to makes news memories.

I just wish , if I could stop making the same mistake. Will I be able to make Blood fall for me? I was so scared to loose him , like my first lover. He was the reason why I wanted to stay here. I had to stop thinking behind and continue my path. As soon I walking near the shrubs, I could hear someone snoozing at the ground. It's was a small boy who looked like a knight. He had a dark brown hair and was sleeping in a tent. Then , I thought that could only be Ace from the Castle of heart. But his appearance was rather cute, I wouldn't guess that was how Ace looked as a child. As soon he wakes up , he asked me who I was ? I really hoped that he wasn't the crazy psycho I always knew.

* * *

**Ace's P.O.V.**

I saw someone who had a face. Was she a new role-holder? It was a cute young lady but somehow I could feel that she was strange. Maybe she was the one who was after Julius. He told me that he could feel like someone spying at him during the night. If it's was the case , then I had to cut her head off with my sword. Then , I stand up and went backwards . I left my sword while pointed my hand toward her face. I yelled :" Who are you , imposter?"I could feel her scared face as a little rabbit who wanted to run away from his predator. I could heard her as she was shivering:" I'm not a imposter and will you put this sword back? You know that isn't a toy to play with." Didn't she know that I was a knight by my clothes? Then I lifted up my sword and hurt her shoulder. I could see some blood coming out from her shoulder but she bravely escape from me. I just wondered :" Who the hell was she ?"

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Why did he suddenly attack me without reason. Was this really Ace , I always knew? I need to heal my injury with something. As soon I ran as fast as I could, I arrived to a village. The time changed into afternoon and there was nobody there. I was so worried ,then I decided to found a place to stay. Then , I thought about the Hatter mansion. I should make it quick before I loose a lot of blood. Then , I ripped off a piece of my apron and wind it up my injury. This thing could stop the blood , a few hours.

When I finally arrived to my destination, I could see the gatekeepers but they were older. I saw Ace in a child form and now the twins in an adult form. I wondered if I was going to see the other role-holders in difference appearance. Then , I heard a shot gun coming from behind me. It's was the march head. He really didn't change ,but why did he tried to kill me. I wondered why does everyone that I meet wanted to kill me so badly. That stupid caterpillar should have warned me that. Now, I'm stuck with people who desire my death . I heard Elliot groaning:" Are you a spy, you little snake?"

Then , I couldn't believed what I heard . Was everything over ? Then the twins went over to my side and yelled at Elliot:" What are you doing , you stupid rabbit." The other one said :" Do you want to play the game with us ?" I had a headache , as soon I was about to loose conscience. Did I loose a lot of blood ? The only thing I could wish for... Was someone to save me from this disaster. I whispered : " Blood , where are you ? ", before collapsing at the ground. The non-rabbit man was busy fighting with the twins, then looked at the ground.

* * *

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

My body acted by his own when I kneeled at the ground near this lady. I felt like I have seen her before, but why do I feel empty? Then I reached her arms and legs and hold her in a bridal style. I could see blood come out from her shoulder. The twins screamed to me " Is she alright , this young lady?" I entered to the mansion while holding her. I went into a room in the basement which was for prisoner and putted her in the bed. I need to report for Blood. Was she really the spy that was around the place. But she was injured and looked really tired. If she had these conditions ,why will she come over our place without hiding? Then , I was confused. It's was up to Bloods decision, if she will remain alive or death.

* * *

**( A / N: I hope you enjoy it . Sorry for not making Blood appear to this chapter. You will see him next chapter ,so don't worry! It's was pretty a dramatic chapter. I had to make Alice learn that: "Don't judge a book by his appearance!"Which was the little Ace. If you want to know which area that Nightmare mention, it's was "Diamond no Kuni no Alice" . She is no longer at the Heart one, which means Peter , Vivaldi, Gowload ,Pierce won't be there for a while. But it's depends in how the story will go. I will see what my imagination will guide me to. Poor Alice, It's was pretty tough for a journey. Please review it and thanks for all the views!)**


	3. My new toy

**(A/N: I'm really someone who likes to change anime. Now, I was watching some stuff from Hakuoki. And, I'm currently playing Hakuoki demon of the fleeting blossom in my psp. For those who didn't know, Japan will air a movie about Hakuoki during August 24th, 2013. Which means this week! I don't know if it's will come out in the Internet. If anyone knows more than me, I did be glad to hear it! Thanks for your song, AnimeFreakness! It was hilarious, you remind me of my childhood.)**

* * *

**Blood's P.O.V.**

I had some business with one of the most disagreeable leader of these faceless. And, now I had to finish a pill of paper after tomorrow. I will let the half for Elliot and take a nap. When I heard an annoying sound. It was someone knocking the door. Elliot seemed really confused as he put his hand at his hair.

My subordinate yelled:"Blood, I have found the spy, but I'm not really sure." I glared at him as he was saying nonsense. "You know what to do,Elliot." as I yawned. He continued: "But she was already injured and didn't hide somewhere!" I looked at him again still remained cuddly at my bed. "This spy was a lady and was terrible foolish" I confirm him. Then, he replied:"But she is not a faceless!" As soon, I heard that my curiosity had turned on.

It has been a long time, I didn't enjoy myself with something. As soon I wear my coat, I went out of my office. He followed me from behind and went downstairs. I could see through the small panel window a beautiful young lady with blond hair laying down at the bed. I felt like I have seen her before. Elliot looked down and said:"I felt so empty but for some reason this girl was strange."

I did feel the same way, but why did I have a weight on my shoulder. The young lady waked up and glared at me with such pathetic pupils. Yet, it was such a majestic emerald turquoise colour eyes she had. I looked down at her injury. She was bleeding like a sharply rose who bloomed. Her apron was teared up and she looked like a princess locked in a cage. I opened the key of the door and came near her.

"What do we have here?" I asked as soon she started to sniff. Her trembling body suddenly made her tears fall down. She murmured with such sadness my name. Where did she hear my name from? I was probably getting popular these days. I pulled her chin near my face. "You will be my new toy, young lady ." I spelled with a seductive tune as her eyes become wider. I could feel her cheek burning near my gloves. Indeed, she was the best prey to tease. I want to know more about her.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

This time I saw Blood Dupre. He was the usually jerk that I always knew. My tears of joy couldn't stop, if only I could just hug him. I couldn't do anything that he will suspect. But I was glad that he was back at my side. I stood up removing my tear-drops. Then, I asked him:"How long are you going to make me stay here?" He only smirked back and glared at my face. The head of mafia replied sincerely:"Didn't you hear what I just said, my dear?"

Then his face came near my ear as he whispered:"You are my toy." I pushed him back as quickly as I could, then Elliot yelled me to not hurt his master. He really looked like he was about to shoot me again. It only amused that jerk. Then, he started giving me a nickname like my little wizard, then Pet-chan. Then, I shouted:"MY NAME IS ALICE, YOU DARN BASTARD!" The rabbit man yelled me to keep my mouth shut and that I wasn't allow to speak with him.

Why was Elliot over-protective? Blood wouldn't answer my question. Did someone brainwashed them? Their attitude just pissed me off. Before I continue what I was about to say, the leader of mafia just turned his back and said: "It was fun to play with you. Maybe for the next time." He locked the door and I couldn't believe that. That jerk just fucking locked me there.

Until the march head and his leader walk off, I felt so dizzy. I had too much thing happen during this day. My body needed to rest, but until I could reach my bed, I fainted. Before I close my eyes, I could wish to return at these days. "Blood, I'm sorry! If only I listen to your confession!" I thought.

* * *

**Blood's P.O.V.**

I turned my head and asked Elliot:"Did you hear that?"He only nodded and replied that was someone who fall down. Then, I release that was probably the young lady was still injured. I return at her door and found her on the floor. Then, I hold her on my back while Elliot looked really shock. He really didn't except me to hold her on my back. I asked him to call the doctor. She was one of my prisoner, but I had to heal her injury at least. I went in a guest room. After, I lay her down at the bed and I could see her head turn to my side. I was setting in a chair near her.

Then I removed my glove and check up if she had fever. I put a hand on her forehead as I could see she was unconscious. Her temperature seemed normal, but the blood wouldn't stop. I removed her old bandage and change it with a one. I had to clean my hand after that. As for first aid that was enough. The doctor could make the rest.

Finally the doctor came with Elliot. He gives her an injection that contains vitamins necessary for her health. The doctor told us that she needs to eat well and her injury will recover by tomorrow. My subordinate asked me if I was worried about her. I didn't respond him. Then, Elliot left us alone at the room. I could feel something warm touching my hand. It was Alice, who murmured something in her sleep. "Please stay by my side." she murmured with close eye as I wondered.

Why did I hold a grudge, again? She was just a normal girl that I just meet. Of course, she was a foreigner and nothing special. I decided to remain her to her old place. Whoever she was, I couldn't make a prisoner stay there. As soon that Elliot came back, I ordered him to put her at her previous place. I had to make my new toy learn some manners .

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

As soon I wake up, I found myself at the bed. That was odd! I thought that I collapsed at the ground. Then, suddenly I heard an explosion that broke my door entrance. I couldn't move and I saw someone. It was the Cheshire Cat! He looked me with an apologizing look. Then, Boris came closer to check up on me. He was always the same one I always know. Then, he asked me if I was alright. I simply nodded my head and I astound. Why was he doing here?

If Blood saw that, we could be at a big trouble. This explosion could be heard out loud there. Which I assure some servant will come over there. Maybe he thought that I was injured because of him. "Don't worry, Boris. I was already injured." as I pat his head. He looked me like widely asking me how the hell I knew his name. Then again, I totally forgot I was in a new country. Why am I so dumb?

Boris asked for my name which I found it weird inside my heart since I already knew him. "My name is Alice." I said hesitantly. As usual, he asked: "Why were you keep there?" I looked down at the ground which made him change the subject. Suddenly he asked him if I wanted to escape from there. I stood my head up when I just heard what he said. I knew that would be a bad idea to escape from Blood. Things could turn more worse. I looked into Boris as I had to make a decision. "Should I go?" I thought sincerely.

* * *

**(A/N: I made you guys confused with Blood Dupre attitude. I know that he cares for Alice in Diamond no Kuni no Alice. But I thought that having a pretty rude Blood at the beginning then turns back as sweet I knew during his route. I will make it a great story. You can imagine Alice in an Otome Game, and that now had the choice between staying with the Hatters or leaving them. When I mention about a princess locked in a cage, did remind you about something? Let say, it was Toma's reference, from Amnesia. Anyway, I was watching Brother Conflict new episode and it was just "Wow!" For my sister opinion, she thought that was pretty fucking up already. Since everyone loves fucking Ema, out of the blue. After that with the new swimming pool anime "Free"! I was like please don't show me more yaoi fan-service. I mean I just got tired of that shorty grey hair dude with Rin. I was like please don't be gay. I sincerely apologize for all yaoi fans, in breaking your thoughts. Poor Haruka at the end. Thanks for the new review I had this morning. I will like to hear the others and I appreciate all the view.)**


	4. Old escape

**(A/N: I will finally play Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wondeful Mirror World in my psp. I wonder how will be the route. I will probably do Blood Route, to check the new story . If you want me to spoil what will happen, then send me a review for that and then I will send a private message. I promise my sister to don't tell her ,and she always read my fanfiction. Then , I will keep my words ! For the big news , I learned during the spring that Diabolik Lovers will turn in anime during September. I can't wait for it, but firstly I really need to play this game before it comes out.)**

**Warning! This chapter will contain a bit of insults. So I apologize for all who dislike hearing these bad-word.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Quinrose.**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V. **

I accepted his offer. Blood will probably chase me around the area with his guards. It was like a deja-vu! Was I making the right decision? Before I think about it again, I made up my mind and follow Boris behind. He was looking both sides, checking if any Blood's servant arrived. He gives me a sight as everything was fine. The Cheshire cat grabbed my hand and we both started running away.

As far our steps become, I could feel like I have been dragged away from Blood. Even with the troubles that happen earlier, I still hold feeling toward him. I couldn't have ignored it. Then, Boris interrupted my thought while hissing:"Will you like to come to the Train Station?" I never heard about a place like this in Wonderland." You don't know what is a Train Station."he chuckled. I yelled that I knew what it was. Was I too loud? I will get busted soon before I even make a real escape.

After , I heard someone shooting the tree. It was Blood's machine gun. I was going to be fucking death by now. Blood was someone who wouldn't miss a shot , so I thought he was missing on purpose. He was yelling:"Trying to escape , young lady!" He was following us like a crazy psycho criminal. It was like he turned mad. I wouldn't complain about it since he was the Mad Hatters.

Anyway, I really needed to get the hell out of here before he catch us. Didn't he know that I was with Boris. Blood will kill whoever was with me. Then, Boris told me that I was the only one who could see him. What was that suppose to mean? I was really getting tired to run over the place. We stopped near a lake ,and we jumped from there. Boris told me that this lake will transport us to the place we would like to visit. In other words, Blood wouldn't know where we went.

* * *

**Blood's P.O.V.**

That little bastard , I know that the Cheshire cat who helped Alice to run away from there. But the problem was that I couldn't fucking found him. Before I leave Alice's prison room, I found a letter. Whoever wrote this letter had the worst writing. That son of bitch wrote :

_Dear Dee and Dum,_

_I have come here to play with Alice. She said that living here, was really extremely boring. So , I will gladly like to borrow Alice. Thanks for letting me in the mansion!_

_P.S. Don't tell Blood about it. As promise, I will bring you some news guns._

_From Boris Airay_

I will deal with these twins later on. How dare, he plays dirty with me. Alice was mine and she was locked in a cage like a bird. Before I could catch her , I saw her jump in a lake. "Darn, where could she be?" I murmured.

* * *

** Alice's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the Train station. There were a lot of people in the ways. Boris had to leave me to work in the train. Who will have thought that he was working? I thought he was more like a freeloader. Whatever , I'm just glad that he doesn't flirt around any more. He was preoccupied with his job. Then , I thought that I should be more independant and found a job.

When I turned my head , I could see Ace in the middle of the crowd. I quickly run over him and yelled his name. He turned his head with his goofy smile. This time that wasn't the younger one . How, come there were two Ace in this world? This world was more confusing and it's hard to deal with it. There will be a thousand of question that I would like to ask Nightmare . And I just hope this incubus have the answers.

I asked him :"What are you doing here?" He simply didn't replied to my question and just kept smiling. " You are ditching us ,Alice. You got tired of us , and replace us with new role-holders." he murmured quickly while my eye become wider.

Could I really have done this awful thing when I made the choice to repeat this world. I fall down my head and the tears appeared near my cheek. I become such an awful person. It was like killing people . Even thought the role-holders were to be replaced by Julius, it wasn't the same person. When I was about to apologize , Ace have already vanish somewhere else.

I didn't know if I could continue like this. But I had to move on around because of this crowd. Then , I ended up near a door. I could hear someone coughing. It could only be Nightmare! When I opened the door without knocking it, I screamed his name. I was so excited to see him and wondered if he could help me. I could only see a small child coughing blood. He had silver short hair with eye patch. Don't tell me that was Nightmare in a child's form!

He was the only one who could help me. Why was I so unlucky? I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't recognize me.

* * *

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

Alice was finally there. She looked really disappointed and I yelled her name. She just stood there confused . Then I mention to her that I was just stuck with my child's form in this world. She signed a relief and smiled it back. I could appear at her dream ,because I had least power. I told her that I was the master of train. Alice asked me how the hell could Boris work here ,if nobody couldn't see him. Then, I replied while chuckling:" Boris-san could be invisible when he wants. But of course he returns in front of us , like always." I could feel that she have been through a lot of trouble. So , I offered her to rest a bit in a room. I couldn't let Alice there because of some explosions that always come from the train. It wasn't a safe place here. We had to continue our conversation , next morning.

* * *

**Blood's P. O. V.**

I returned to the mansion. It seems that they returned to their child's form. If they think that they could play innocent in front of me , that won't work . I glared to the twins. They were trying to avoid me . But then I yelled at them:" I will cut both of your salary for this month , for not doing your job properly." They murmured something behind my back.

"It was your fault , brother!" whispered Dee to his brother's earlobe.

"Wasn't it your job to receive the letter !" he respond.

Then they turned in front of me, while complaining. The twins responded :" Boss, that is unfair!". Dum proclaimed :" We didn't know that someone kidnapped Alice." Then , I assure they were both aware of it which made them shut their darn mouth. It was already night . Sadly, I had something to do. Tomorrow , I will get her whatever it takes.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

This time I didn't went to the dream's realm. It was pretty much a peaceful night. Then, I heard someone knocking the door, it was Nightmare. Then, he suddenly blushed and turned his head. "I'm s-sorry!"he spites shyly. I was still wearing my nightgown which I think made him embarrassed. I couldn't have resisted his cute chubby cheek . Then I hugged him which made him flustered." Please release me, I can't breathe!" he yelled. I really had a matter when it comes to cute person or a stuff.

Anyway, I explained my situation to Nightmare. " You should go back to the Hatter mansion." replied the shorty silver haired young boy. I didn't understand why did he said that. I thought he was going to help me. " If you have made a contract with my old self, so that you regain your beloved. Then , you should stay until he falls in love with you. "Nightmare was right, or else I wouldn't sacrifice the other innocent people for nothing. I mean what Ace have said to me back then, made me feel very sad. Then, the little master, went outside the room. I reputed my dress and went outside the station. I was in my way in the Hatter's mansion. I just hope that Blood don't do anything crazy to me.

* * *

**Blood's P.O.V**

When I was about to search outside, I saw Alice coming over the mansion. She seemed really nervous as she meets the twins. I could see how much this darn brats welcomed her back. I run toward her and said:"You are really something! Even after what you did, you still dare to come here in your own feet." She apologised and begged me to stay. That was odd ... Then, I grabbed her hand and we went to my office. I touched her arm to heal her injury." Thank you" she whispered. I should have done this before instead of calling the doctor.

I removed my coat and hat. Then, young lady was still staring at me. "Why are you staring my little mink? Undressing me with your eye?" I murmured seductively. Her cheek burning again, it was so funny. It was like my job to make her reacted that way.

However, I still had to teach her some manners. After , I pushed her in my sofa and was in top of her. I could feel her body shaking like a little leaf. Then, I sniffed under her right ear. " I can feel that you have been around three men. Didn't I tell you that you were my toy?" I whispered in her earlobe . She blushed and tried to push me away. She was like small pet who couldn't have the strength to fight me back.

"Are you trying to interrogate me? "Alice asked shyly. Then, I removed the bow from my blouse. I lifted her arm on the top and tied it with my bow. Her eye wider up and questioned :" B-Blood , what are you trying to do ?"

* * *

**(A/N: I ended up the story with a sweet ending for Blood & Alice fans. Well I usually do cliffhangers, so that you review it. I wonder how people will react at the end . So pretty much what did happen, when she meets Ace and little Nightmare was kind of a spoiler of what happens in Diamond no kuni no alice. (Just a little bit) If you guys have read "Cheshire neko to waltz" there were two references from this HNKNA doujinshi. When Blood said: " Why are you staring my little mink? Undressing me with your eye?", it was from this book. I couldn't resist writing that I mean Blood is a smexy beast , after all. I made the Cheshire cat invisible but in reality he's not at the game neither the manga. And, I hope you enjoy it. Please review me ! And again thanks for all the followers and favourites. This chapter was pretty much the longest one between them all . )**


End file.
